Keira
Kayla Turner (ケーラ, Kayla) is a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She is a skilled VRMMO player in Inclement Online and eventually Gun Gale and Alfheim Online. She was suggested as an OC by "Blankyy" on Fanfiction.Net. She is nicknamed "Golden Eye" for her expierienced scoping skills. She's very energetic and that energy is usually portrayed in her playing style. Appearance Kayla Turner stands around 5' 3". She has long and smooth blonde hair that is usually put up in a ponytail. It's pretty easy to see that she takes great care of it. Her eyes are a light blue and they often show the joy that her personality often reflects. Although she isn't tall, she has a nice curved but slender build for a girl of her age, nothing too above average. All in all she looks rather healthy; her muscles are tone from her physical activity she occupies herself with. With all things considered, Kayla could be considered quite pretty and cute, but not overly beautiful to where she could be stuck in a magazine. When in Inclement Online, Kayla has a more rugged appearance. Still having her blonde hair and blue eyes, Kayla's hair is usually let down to flow to her mid back. Her skin is a bit tanner and her eyes look just a smudge sharper. Her outfit consists of... Personality Kayla is a very bright person. She has a very upbeat and social personality, having no trouble with socializing with other people, although, she may be considered annoying to some with how much she talks and converses with others. That's not to say she doesn't know when to be quiet, but it wouldn't be surprising to seeing her talking with anyone that would happen upon her, trying to quickly become friends. Also, Kayla is mostly, slow to anger. Instead, she holds her emotions back that she views as negative, keeping them to herself, puting on a facade of smiles and happiness to cloak her other emotions. The reason she does this is due to her fear of others not liking her. So she decides to continue being a happy-go-lucky character for long amounts of time, storing all those other emotions deep down inside. Sadly, this often leads to emotion explosions later on. On a different note, Kayla has a great love of cooking and music. She aspires to be a world renowned chef after high school and college! You can often find her cooking in her spare time, or simply reading up on cooking. She gets her love of cooking from her mother, who has taught her since she was little how to cook and bake to the point where she usually cooks for the family nowadays. Background Growing up in the west most of her life, Kayla was a full American girl. She loved sports from the time she was little, her father taking her to baseball and football games whenever he could when he was on leave from his job. He worked as a Marine Sergeant, meaning he was away from home most of the time. So whenever he had spare time, he'd be sure to take Kayla and his wife to games. Due to this, Kayla decided to become a cheerleader. She loved cheering on the players and motivating them to pursue home runs or touchdowns. It warmed her heart when they would win. When in middle school, as her body started to develop in areas, Kayla began to gain popularity within the school. Being a cheerleader and a gorgeous one at that, she was the talk of the town (school). Everyone knew who she was. Her bubbly personality and somewhat talkativeness was apart of her charm. Of course, she didn't let this get to her head, having grown up in a military family. Her father always taught her to keep her head on straight. So she did. On top of cheerleading, Kayla's mother had her take up boxing, just in case anyone took her "popularity" to another level of seriousness. Within a few years, Kayla was a full fledged seasoned boxer. Along with this, she was also a fairly good student, grades never falling below an 80%. When she reached junior year of high school, she heard about the crisis in Japan where a game had trapped 10,000 players inside. Three years later, Kayla was out of high school and in her sophomore year of college. She took up gaming in her spare time, not having her friends from high school, though her close friends stayed in touch. The work load didn't really permit her to do anything particularly fun, so playing games was what she decided to do. Later in the year she'd transferred over to Japan, wanting to learn culinary arts at a college in Tokyo. Hearing about the 6,000 players that had survived Sword Art Online a year back, her heart grieved for the other 4,000 unnecessary deaths, and when hearing of the AmuSphere, she didn't even think to buy it. However, a few months had past now, and almost everyone she knew had bought one. Finally, after an internal struggle, she decided to buy the AmuSphere that Christmas along with a game that she'd like, a First-Person Shooter. Noticing a game that fit those standards, she quickly purchased it and went back to her dorm. Setting her self up, she placed in the game and said the magic words. She was then introduced, to Inclement Online. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Armor Later Weapons Abilities Skills Buffs Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:GGO Player